


僭越之墙 02

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 现代ABO麻瓜AU：九岁的时候，纽特跟着母亲搬入了富人区的大别墅，从此衣食无忧，阳光照拂。可他常常觉得，这个位置不属于自己。





	僭越之墙 02

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始的设定本来是纯PWP，可是打算认真写之后需要补充许多东西，所以这一章会从纽特的角度来阐述他与忒修斯的关系。因为害怕自己写不出那种情感所以先在前面赘述一下帮助理解。兄弟俩的关系是【共犯】，不是某一方的【强迫者】。

*GGAD提及GGAD提及GGAD提及⚠️⚠️

*帮哥哥抚慰欲望+办公桌下的故事+dirtytalk  
*幼稚的耍心机  
*比的是谁病得更重  
*畸形兄弟情

 

*【25岁与17岁】

“鸟巢从橡树上掉了下去。”

纽特睁大了眼睛，注视着邓布利多，一字一句的说。

“林子里有野猫——那很危险，我说、我的意思是，猫也是很和蔼温柔的动物，但…” 纽特舔了舔嘴唇，“那是大自然的规律，对吧。”

“猫吃鸟。”

邓布利多靠坐在一把胡桃木的椅子上，低头啜了口杯中的锡兰红茶，直到舌尖余甘散尽才挑眉看向纽特。

“噢。”他说，同时身体前倾将杯子平稳的放下，直视着纽特的眼睛，直到男孩有些局促的抿了抿嘴唇，垂下头盯着自己的皮鞋。“纽特，你已经十七岁了，我不想用与孩子谈话的口吻来与你对话。”

“people face tradeoff. ”

邓布利多将签了字的信函递给纽特，“如果想校园生活过的平静，你就不能在讲师的lecture上大摇大摆的走出教室，纽特。”

“你得去找克里斯蒂小姐。不，不，不能用这个理由，纽特。你得学会用更平缓的方式去交流。”

纽特低低应了一声，沮丧的推门出去。门外倚着个银发的男人，他们匆匆对视了一眼，那男人吊着眼斜睨着他，异色的瞳孔上下打量着纽特。

不太友善。纽特收回目光，习以为常的从走廊右侧的旋转楼梯走下——那里有个架空构层的阁楼，纽特将小动物都安置在那里。

邓布利多的目光在书架上逡巡，修长的手指叩击着一列列硬质封皮书的书脊，当寻到了他想要的那一本，正欲取出，却堪堪被谁摁住腰胯抵在书架上。男人欺上来的身子紧贴着邓布利多，下巴靠在他左肩窝处小幅度蹭着，呼出的鼻息灼燃着邓布利多的左耳垂，欲言又止。

邓布利多无奈转头，吻了吻男人的眼睛，拿住他搭在自己腰上的手。“盖勒特，他是个O…”

“一个Omega，还有临时标记。”格林德沃并不买账，将邓布利多拽进怀里，手贴着他的衬衫不安分的上下摩挲着，“阿尔，你花了一个早上来准备与他谈话。”

他的嘴凑近邓布利多的后颈。“你能不能别像个嫁子的母亲一般多愁善感？”

随着锐物刺破皮肤的声音同时响起的还有邓布利多的闷哼与屋内迅速弥漫的柠檬味与海盐味。

 

*

纽特半跪在窗台上，双手小心翼翼地捧着只勉强从树杈处跃下的白尾雀。小鸟的右腿无力的垂曲着，使它无法保持平衡，歪倒在纽特手心。纽特将他放进铺着层软棉布的鸟巢，从兜里掏出袋面包屑。

“Come on, poor little kid…”他将面包屑沾在鼻尖，凑到白尾雀面前，等它以细小的鸟喙轻琢自己的鼻尖。“A kiss may let u feel better, right? ”纽特被鼻尖的微痒逗出笑声，拿手指点了点小鸟的喙。“Healing kiss, my brother said.”

“纽特！”黑色短发的女Alpha站在楼下叫他。“你哥哥在学校。”

纽特闻言一愣，从窗户里探出半个脑袋，被风吹乱的额发胡乱遮住眼睛，翡翠般的颜色从金棕的发丝间映出，无辜茫然的询问着蒂娜。“你说什么？”

“忒修斯在学校。我看见了，纽特。他西装笔挺，打着温莎结，与克里斯蒂小姐在一起。”蒂娜咬字清晰的重复了一遍，“你做了什么吗？”她大声询问。但片刻之后仍无人应答，蒂娜抬头，发现阁楼的窗户半歇着，风声灌入，并无人影。

“好吧。”她耸耸肩，若无其事的走开了。“斯卡曼德先生总是这样。”

纽特在克里斯蒂小姐的办公室门口徘徊了几分钟，他紧了紧自己的校服外套，左脚踩右脚的靠着墙自娱自乐，直到门内克里斯蒂小姐尖锐的嗓音渐渐平息下来，他才鼓起勇气敲了门。

是忒修斯开的门。他的哥哥似乎并不意外他的到来，冷凝的脸微微放松，抬手揉了揉纽特的头发，带着薄茧的手指抚过纽特的头皮，让他有些酥麻。“下午好，纽特。”

“嗯...下午好，忒修斯。”

克里斯蒂小姐坐在办公桌前，冷哼了一声，剐了纽特一眼，没再说话。可见忒修斯神情缓和的站在纽特身前，并无责备之意，心下诧异，不禁开口隐晦的敲打着兄弟二人。

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生，你是位出色的英国绅士。希望——”她故意延长了声调，满意的见纽特的脸变得越来越僵硬，“希望小斯卡曼德先生也能学会最基本的课堂礼仪。”

“我会与纽特谈谈。”忒修斯面色如常，牵着一旁神情黯然的男孩离开了办公室。

“下午的课我替你请了假。”男人在楼梯口停步，不顾往来的人群侧目，单膝下跪替纽特重新系好了松掉一路的鞋带。

 

*

“你有什么想对我说的吗？”纽特系好安全带，沉默半晌还是开了口。距离他转入这所优质的私立高中不过两个月，一只手掌已经数不过来忒修斯被各色教师“邀请”到学校的次数了。

“这不是什么大事，纽特。”忒修斯专心开着车，抽空看了纽特一眼。“你不必惴惴不安。”

车内陷入沉默，良久，纽特“哈”了一声，气息不稳的重复了一遍忒修斯的话，声音却诡异的拔高。“忒修斯，我一点也不感到安慰。一点也不。”

就像一觉醒来发现自己被铁索悬着吊在万丈高崖之上，这么做的人告诉你说，“噢，锁链很结实。”可是你低头俯视悬崖下的嶙峋怪石与湍急江流，再大的笃定也应声而碎。

去他妈的结实。

纽特低头，脑中的轰鸣与喉头的灼痛一并袭来。他咬了咬嘴唇，努力将眼眶里的泪收回去。

忒修斯总是这样。

无论如何总是一副淡然的样子，轻描淡写的挡下纽特所受的所有指控，宠溺的一遍又一遍重复说着安慰的话。你没错，纽特。你干什么都没有错，你怎样都好。别人听了准会说——天哪纽特，你拥有一个多么耐心的好哥哥！

是啊，好哥哥。纽特扯了扯嘴角，泪水夺眶而出。他不想这样。不想要忒修斯无休止的包容与永无止境的耐心；不想要莫名其妙挥霍忒修斯赋予的一切。

谁知道忒修斯会在什么时候感到厌烦，再收回这一切。

“纽特，你怎么了？”忒修斯皱眉，将车靠路边停下，强行扳过纽特的肩膀，掐住他的下巴强迫他抬头，纽特哽了哽，放弃抵抗，任由兄长看见一张无声哭泣的脸。不知是车内的暖气太高或是怎的，纽特白瓷般的皮肤染上一层绯红，睫毛沾着重重的露气，让艳色从眼角蔓延至鼻尖。被狠咬过的嘴唇比平日还要鲜红，谈吐间舌尖在齿间若隐若现。

忒修斯尚来不及开口，便呼吸一滞。

纽特伸手握住了他的欲望。

作为一个注重隐私的人，忒修斯在买车之初便买了防窥伺的车窗膜，虽然车内的光线不太好，但…天杀的才知道是不是为现在这样的情况准备的。

忒修斯看不清纽特的表情。只知道他的弟弟下定了决心，拉开了忒修斯的西裤拉链，将那个硬挺的东西掏了出来。他目光灼灼，看着忒修斯笑。

“生气吧忒修斯。”他说，“然后让我来安慰你。”

忒修斯骂了句粗口，阻止了纽特往下埋的头。“用手。”纽特顿了顿，伸手握住了忒修斯的性器，昳丽的脸上略过丝不知是叫惋惜还是失落的表情。忒修斯被他那副纯情又淫糜的表情刺的喉咙一紧，艰难的开口。“…回家再说。”

纽特的手指冰凉又灵活，学着忒修斯上次的动作懵懂的套弄着，指尖不时抚过顶端，手松松紧紧的勾勒过每一条凸起的青筋。忒修斯隐约从他低声的喘息中拼凑出一个破碎的词句。

“好大。”

他的弟弟握着他的性器，天真的说，握不住了。

忒修斯仿佛自寻死路一般踩下了油门，身边景物飞速后移，他把自己甩进了时空隧道，八年前瑟缩稚嫩的童脸与眼前的少年重离分叠，从鲜红的玫瑰到勃起的性器，忒修斯尝到了从命运之神指缝流下的甘甜蜜浆，原始的欲望自此绽开，一发不可收拾。

 

*

车稳稳的停在门口。

忒修斯在逼仄的车里匆匆穿好裤子下车，在另一侧拉开车门双手穿过纽特的腋下将他抱起，任凭纽特将沾满精液的双手搭在自己臂弯。他们像对偷情的秘密情侣撞进房间，阳光随之刺入阴暗的室内，射在他们身上刺眼无比。

纽特脸上尚有未干的泪渍，仿佛失语一般失魂落魄的靠在忒修斯肩头。忒修斯将他放在沙发上，正了正他的领结。“你自己去收拾一下，晚上我们出去吃。”忒修斯尽量使自己的步调变得平缓，他进了书房，试图快速进入工作状态，去批阅那些堆积的文件。

度秒如年。

纽特没有敲门。他穿着白色的丝绸睡袍，带着沐浴后的清新香气（忒修斯上次留下的标记气味已经很淡了，佛手柑的味道越来越清晰），亦步亦趋的向忒修斯靠近，在得到他的默许之后，红着脸跨坐在忒修斯的身上。

忒修斯安抚性的捏捏纽特的腺体，另一只手稳稳的撑住纽特的腰防止他后仰。“告诉我，亲爱的。”他的鼻尖蹭上纽特的鼻尖相互厮磨。“你怎么了？”

“我今天犯了好多错，哥哥。”纽特搂着忒修斯的肩膀，在他的耳廓鬓角处落下一个个吻。“我旷课了。”他感受到忒修斯的气息不稳。

“我还与其他Alpha待在一起（指蒂娜）。”他的手渐渐下移，整个人灵活的滑下，将自己蜷缩囚禁进办公桌下的密闭置腿处，然后跪坐在忒修斯的腿间，眨着眼像只狐媚，凑过去咬住忒修斯的西裤拉链往下拉。“我今天干了好多坏事哥哥。”

纽特隔着内裤将男人的性器舔湿，将其从布料的束缚之中解放出来。他挑起眼角往上望，光从忒修斯的身后泄下，零零散散的落在他身边。“I should be punished. ”他的脸颊亲昵的蹭了蹭忒修斯狰狞的性器，极尽诱惑的含住那根阴茎卖力舔弄吮吸着。忒修斯发出一声喟叹，忍不住摁住纽特的头微微使力将性器挺入纽特的口腔，直至喉咙深处。纽特嘤唔了几声，牙齿不可避免的碰到了那根东西，激起忒修斯更大的快感，不禁自行挺腰在纽特口中进出。

纽特的舌头被强势镇压着，让他干呕着呛出几滴泪水，顺着发红的眼角往下滑。忒修斯被一派湿濡温暖的感觉所包裹，动作温柔下来，手顺着纽特乱糟糟的头发往下梳理，感受到他细微的颤栗与温顺。

“说真的，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯突然开口，饶有兴趣的叫出了那个尘封已久的名字。他拨开纽特额前遮住眼睛的散发，汗水使发丝能轻易的被定型，也让它们变得硬了些，此时刺着纽特的眼角与皮肤，让那层绯红的色彩更加鲜明。

纽特听见那个名字，卖力吞吐的动作一滞，有些无措的抬眼观察忒修斯的表情。但忒修斯并未放任他的“罢工”，低笑几声提腿将纽特往自己腿间送了送，使他不得不含紧自己的性器。

“象征贞洁的狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯…”忒修斯的皮鞋尖踩了踩纽特微微抬头的性器，换来纽特急促的喘息与口中加重的动作。“那位圣洁的女神恐怕不会跪在她的兄长面前被他操嘴巴吧？”

闻言，纽特的口腔猛一缩紧，引得忒修斯射了出来。

纽特嘴里还含着忒修斯的精液，唇角，脸颊，眼睫都是兄长的东西，使其像朵雨后的蔷薇，微耸着身体，却因为雨泽的滋润而越发迷人。

“那一定是因为她还不够爱阿波罗。”

他伏在忒修斯的膝盖上，想站起来却两腿发软，便泄气的拿脸贴着忒修斯的大腿，闷闷的宣誓。

“我爱你，忒修斯。”

“你也必须爱我。”

 

*

纽特又去洗了个澡。被忒修斯抱着，浸在温热的水里头脑放空，享受兄长细致入微的服务，代价是后颈处一个崭新的印子。

男人也许是真的累了，胡乱的在他额头轻啄了几口，将毛巾覆到纽特头上嘱咐他擦干头发之后便回了房间。

“太阳落山时叫我，纽特。我们出去吃。”

“还有，纽特，我爱你。”

纽特坐在盥洗台前，透着层层堆叠的乳白雾气观察镜子前的自己。

他的头发是金棕色的，蓬松柔软，像是丝甜的鱼肉松。所以经常吸引些笨头笨脑的小动物们争先恐后的往他头上凑，弄得别人总是说他的头发乱糟糟的，不过他也不在乎就是了。他的眼睛是翡绿色的，有时因为光照的原因会变得更浅一些，就像有流动的火彩。他不太喜欢脸上的雀斑，觉得那让自己看起来无比滑稽。但忒修斯很喜欢，总是细细亲吻那些纽特恨不得拿刀剐去的小斑点。到后来纽特也觉得这些雀斑无伤大雅了。

虽然潜意识里大概是因为忒修斯喜欢吧。

纽特和他的母亲长得一点也不像。凯特的头发是纯粹的浅金色，瞳孔是锡兰蓝宝石一样纯粹的蓝色。皮肤很白，毫无瑕疵，嘴唇总是抹着大红色的口红，有时还是更深的牛血色。那样让凯特看起来更白了，整个人熠熠发光。

纽特没见过他的生身父亲。自他有记忆以来，他的母亲总是与不同的男人来往，鲜少回家。纽特大多时候由隔壁的胖奶奶费尔曼太太照顾，那个矮胖的女人收了凯特一大笔钱，却通常将大部分其据为己有，并未像对凯特承诺的那样提供纽特最精致的膳食，导致他看起来往往比同龄的孩子瘦小一些。

凯特在有限的见面时间里总是很宠纽特，也许是想弥补自己对他的陪伴缺失。纽特知道只要自己向她倾诉费尔曼太太的事情，她一定能果断的处理好这件事。但纽特却始终将这件事埋在心底。

不管怎么说，费尔曼太太也是唯一一个会用粗糙的手掌整理好他的日常着装，再打着滑稽的小洋伞牵着他上学的人，也是唯一一个会用喑哑的嗓音大声朗读睡前童话故事哄他入眠的人。

费尔曼太太的儿子是个赌棍，那些钱最后都流入他手里了，纽特是知道的。他可怜这个女人，却打心底的沾沾自喜，相信费尔曼太太的爱很快就会从她那个失败的儿子身上收回，并转递在自己身上。

他实在是太缺这东西了。

不过纽特从来不把这话说出口，只会尽可能的让自己变得更乖巧，更听话懂事一些。可费尔曼太太仍然在每次儿子拜访时将纽特锁进他的房间里，转而对那个恶劣暴躁的年轻人百般讨好。

这一切的一切实在是太复杂了。

八岁的纽特想了好久都没想明白。

不过母亲看起来总是很精明，纽特想。也许他的生父也是个怯懦迟钝的平凡男人——这就能解释为什么纽特具有那些在凯特身上压根找不着的特质了。

盖是因为长时间呆在浴室里，纽特的脸被熏得泛红，像只娇憨的醉猫。他微微低头，又抬起上眼睑对着镜子露出个含羞带怯的笑容，可是微红上挑的眼角使这张唇红齿白的脸看起来像是七八月份的石榴，青涩又风流。

忒修斯就喜欢他这副模样。纽特又凑近了镜子几分，快速翕动着睫毛，试图抖落沾在上面的水，这个动作使得镜子被呼出的气模糊，结了层雾的镜面只能映出些斑驳鲜明的色团，红的、白的，迤逦而活色生香。

 

*

忒修斯睡去后，没多久纽特就感到无聊了。他坐在电视机前看综艺，但主持人浮夸的大笑让他感到疲劳和脑仁儿疼。他决定回到忒修斯身边，与他一起休息休息。

忒修斯睡梦昏沉之中觉得胸口突然热了起来，隐约感到有个脑袋挤进自己的手臂之间，毛绒绒的头发挠的他有点痒。他紧了紧怀抱，本来窸窸窣窣的小动作顿时停了下来，他满意的勾了勾嘴角，沉沉睡去。

连续加班三个星期的斯卡曼德先生很久没有保持这么高的睡眠质量了。


End file.
